


Mileven; Funny One-Shot

by lilkayla



Series: What does this word mean? [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkayla/pseuds/lilkayla
Summary: It's not easy for Mike to describe all the words Eleven asks. A funny one-shot that you will laugh at. (Takes place between season 2 and 3)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: What does this word mean? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080476
Kudos: 4





	Mileven; Funny One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short but umm welcome to my one-shot. :3  
> Edit: I just realized that black hole was mentioned in season 2 lol. (In the car scene between Hopper and Eleven on the last ep)

“Ughh I think my socks got in a black hole. I can’t find them.” “What is a black hole?” “Oh um it's a hole in the universe that sucks everything near them” “What does it have any umm what is the word that means joined or linked together?” “Connection?” “Yeah” “Look when there is a black hole there is no exit of it. You get lost in it. When I used it like that I meant it like a metaphor so-“ “What is a metaphor?” Oh ummmm…” “Yeah?” “When you use a word as a metaphor it means that you don’t use it with their first meaning. Like ‘Heart of gold’. Your heart isn’t gold but it pure like gold. So it means that you are nice. You can’t use a random word for a metaphor. Like ‘Heart of pencil’ you need to use it with meaning, I mean pencil doesn't make sense. Cold-hearted means that someone acts cold to you and cold is Ummm. It’s hard to explain” “Does each of them start with heart?” “No, no, no, no. You know I’m so bad at this. Why don’t you just ask Ms. Byers about this? She is a professional at this” “Mike” “Yeah” “What does pro-ffe-si-on-al means?” “Oh no” “What happened?” “Umm, I think my mom is yelling for me. I have to go and do my no ending chores.” Mike said as he went upstairs from the basement. “What did he meant with no ending?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading. :3


End file.
